Bedtime Story
by Katako-Chan
Summary: Drabble. A little girl wants to know who the icky boy is. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and I don't think you want me to. ARE YOU PREPARED FOR STICK FIGURES?!

* * *

**Bedtime Story**

by Katako-Chan

The rain poured down in heavy torrents as lightning lit up the dark streets, blackened by the continual rainfall. This weather was very natural in the village location, or they wouldn't have named the village after the climate: Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. And, indeed, the village was hidden from everything in its liquid veils. But, if one were to stand on the end of a certain street, they'd be able to make out a faint glow of orange light, even at the late hour.

"Ameko! Why, it's far past your bedtime! Mommy wants you to go to bed, dear," A woman with a kind face and long, dark, plaited hair rounded a corner into little Ameko's room.

"Mommy! Lookie at this bookie!"

"Ameko, that is Daddy's ninja bingo book. Ninja have a bingo book so they can recognize other big, strong ninja from different places," the woman explained, perched on the edge of the bed.

The little girl, perhaps five years old, nodded sagely, before pointing wildly at a page, "Mommy, who is that icky boy?"

"That's not an icky boy, that's another ninja. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he lives in a village far, far away called Konoha."

"Uchi-ha...Sa-suke. I like his name!" She drew out the name, emphasizing each syllable. "What do all the words say?"

"Let's see, Ameko," The woman picked up the book. "Description: dark and spiky hair resembling a chicken's butt." Here, Ameko giggled. "The Sharingan, that's a special ninja magic, and he always has a cherry blossom or two somewhere on his person."

"But, Mommy, he's an icky bo-, I mean a big ninja! Why would he wear flowers? I thought girls wore flowers!" Ameko was now far too interested in the "big ninja," Uchiha Sasuke, to think about sleeping.

"Well, I think Daddy told me the reason why once. Believe it or not, Ameko, Mommy once asked Daddy the same question. Now, if I tell you the story, will you lay down quietly and go to bed?" The woman pulled back the bed sheets and gestured toward the mattress.

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Well, how did it begin? Oh, yes. Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-san, was very strong compared to his two friends when he was young; older than you, Ameko, but much younger than Mommy and Daddy. He had two friends who were also ninja, a boy and a girl. The girl liked Sasuke-san, but Sasuke-san did not like the girl. Also, the boy liked the girl, but the girl did not like him.

"One day, however, Sasuke-san decided that he wasn't going to be a good enough big ninja in Konoha, and so he left Konoha. The girl asked him not to go, but he was very angry that his other friend was getting to be a big ninja faster. So he left, and the girl was very sad.

"After a long time, maybe five years, the boy and girl went out with their teacher, who used to Sasuke-san's teacher, to try and get Sasuke-san back. By this time, they were both big ninja, and very strong. They had a big fight with...lots of shouting, and big flashes, but the boy and girl brought Sasuke-san back to Konoha. Konoha was mad at Sasuke-san at first, because he left the village. Sasuke-san broke the rules when he left, Ameko. But Konoha accepted him back.

"The girl still liked Sasuke-san, but...the boy, he didn't like the girl anymore. After another long ti-."

"Wait, Mommy!" Ameko interrupted. "Did Sasuke-san become a big, strong ninja?"

"Yes, he became strong while he left, but became a big ninja when he went back to Konoha," The woman explained gently. "Now let Mommy finish. After another long time, Sasuke-san found out that he also liked the girl. They got married, and were very happy."

"THE END!" The little girl shouted with joy.

"No, no, Mommy's not finished yet. But, because the girl was also a big, strong ninja, she went out and did scary things that big, strong ninja have to do. These scary things are very dangerous, which means...hard and...scary. When the girl, no, now she was a lady, went out to do one of those scary things, she was killed by a bad, big, strong ninja.

"When Sasuke-san found out that his wife, that means the lady he's married to, was dead, he was very, very sad and angry. You see, Ameko, Sasuke-san was an orphan, which means his mommy and daddy were dead, and that made him want to be a big, strong ninja. But the lady was his family because he married her, and then Sasuke-san lost his family again.

"So, in honor of the lady, Sasuke-san always had cherry blossoms or wore them somewhere on him." The woman let out a breath, her tale finished.

"But why does he wear girly flowers?"

"Why...Daddy told Mommy, but Mommy cannot remember..." She struggled to remember the detail, or else her daughter would never sleep.

"But, Mommy! I want to know, I want to know!"

"Oh yes, I remember now."

"Why, why?" Ameko sat up on her knees, eager.

"The lady's name was..._Sakura_."

* * *

**Ending Note: **Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review! 


End file.
